Doom Hell Slayres
by ricoice
Summary: It been one year since Sgt. John come back for hell itself and for a he was living the good life but anther F***up had happen and once it he call to fight the demons of hell again but this time he not alone.


**Doom**

** "Hell slayers" **

** By **

** Ricoice**

**Disclaimer and Rico note: I do not own Doom made by ****id Software**** but I do own all original characters. I have been playing video games even since I was six years old and Doom was one the very first games that me and brother play and had to sleep with the light on after playing it. So very Long time me and him stay away from it but about a month ago I deceive to pick Doom 3 (BFG edition) not only that it had doom 3 and a new level but also have Doom and Doom 2 this way I can face my fears in a way and along the way I come up with this story that have a litter bit of all the games in I hope you all will enjoy and don't forget to review. **

**(Prelude and Lever one)**

**It have been one year since the 6'2 198lb. 32 year old Sgt. John Benson had been incarcerated on Mars after assaulting a senior officer because he ordered him and his squad to fire upon unarm civilians. There he was sentence too sever five year at the Union Aerospace Corporation (UAC) a multi-planetary conglomerate and military contractor performing secret experiments on interdimensional travel but unknown to him, his follow prisoners and other lower staff the teleportation has shown signs of anomalies and some instability but the research continues none the less with one head scientist saying "the teleportation machines on ****Deimos**** and ****Phobos**** are working just fine even with few hiccups I can't see anything going terror able wrong in the near future." **

**But something did go wrong in the form of all types of creatures of ****hell**** swarm out of the teleportation gates on ****Deimos**** and ****Phobos****. A defensive response from bases security fails to halt the invasion and the bases are quickly overrun by Hell's monsters with****all the personnel are K.I.A. (kill in action) or turned into slaves of hell. **

**A military detachment from Mars travels to Phobos to investigate the incident Sgt. John Benson was tasked with securing the perimeters but as the assault team and their heavy weapons are brought inside. They too fall victim to the hordes of hell leaving him as the only survivor. Unable to pilot the shuttle off of Phobos by himself to escape he had no other choice but to go inside and fight through the complexes of Phobos and close the portal that leads to hell before reprogram the Phobos teleportation machine to send him Deimos once their John killing all that stand in his way and once he reach the teleportation machine on Deimos he closing that portal as well before sending out a S.O.S. **

**Now Capt. John Benson is living comfortable on small colony in the Milky Way as the head of security. With his new found fame and rank he had no problem getting a free beer in his hand or a hot woman into his bed and life it seem to be going great but all that change when got knock on the door of his home one Saturday morning. **

**(Knocking on a metal door) **

**John (in bed and barley awake): go away Danny! It's my day off! **

**(Knocking on a metal door getting louder) **

**John (getting out bed wear only a pair of black boxer): for the love god Danny can you take a hint. **

**He said as made the short form his bedroom to the fount door but when open it wasn't Danny Goodman who was just hire a month ago and been a pain in John ass ever since he save him from being kill by his crazy girlfriend now wanted them to hang out together every time he gets a day off. Instead stood two men young man wearing all black business suits with black sun glass and the other a older man wearing ****marine**** dress uniform with the rank of colonel on his arms. **

**As soon he saw that he slap to attending like any go marine and open his door wide. **

**Col. Will Hidggers (standing attending before standing): at ease captain may we come in? **

**John (standing normal before welcome them in): oh yeah, please come in sir. **

**As they took a seat in his small living room it was Colonel who spoke first. **

**Col. Will Hidggers (siting down and looking at him): as you might have guess this not what you may call a social visit. There had been a attack at one of our major research and development facility. **

**John (confess look on his face): what kind of attack sir? **

**Col. Will Hidggers (looking at John before turning to Mr. Qunn): it's best that Mr. Qunn fill you in on that. **

**With that John turn his attending to young men who now pull out something form his pocket and place it on his small table but before John could ask what it. A 3D video what look like come from security cameras viewing a lording bay with ships coming and going. But as one of the security dock worker opening a cargo door to John what like suppers tanker only to welcome by a laser blast form heavy armor war robot who John have only have seen in old history videos but he wasn't alone two thousands of his arm brothers come out the cargo hold shooting their Gatling gun, Shotguns, Combat shotguns and Lasers cannons only targeting the security workers and guards who try their best to put down the metal soldiers only to gun down by the soulless killers. **

**John watch in horror as the war robots made their way for the lording bay to the facility science labs were they continue their killing spare knocking off all the labs security guards while the scientists ran for their lives. When the last guard fell another group comes out the tanker but this group was human wearing long black hooded robes with six point star with a demonic goat head in blood red paint on the back. As the six hundred or so hooded humans quickie made their way to the science labs were their war robots are standing guard by something that John had hope will never see again that something is a teleportation machine with the biggest gate he had ever seen in his life. **

**The hooded human's quickie turn the teleportation machine room into a sick and evil church with the teleportation gate as it's alter. Once they finish the leader of the group made his way to the control planer form what John can tell he was in his late thirty early fourthly with short black and gray about six feet in height and about hundred eighty pounds. But when he put the forbidding gate code that turn the gate into a doorway to hell itself he and his followers stated to chant in some strange language that John couldn't understand but when they finish a three demons step thought the portal the first one was a demon that John have never seen before standing at the same height as a hell knight with deep red skin and black horns, red eyes and bat wings on his back as well a long red tail and hoof feet as for the other two John had seen before the brown skin with white bony spikes on its body and white claws monster was the first and the most command hell solider that he had face. **

**The leader of this satanic group and his followers kneel before the unknown demon speaking the same language that he was doing earlier for a time before the wing demon just nag his head to the leader before rising his right hand up a sign for him and his followers to stand up and they did so without any sigh of fear or hesitating as well they remove long black robs reviling that they are nude and a mix of young, old sex and races. But shock John to very core of his soul is when the wing demon shot a green lighting bot form his rise hand hitting the leader and all of his followers in a green line of energy not to kill them but change them form humans to demons of hell. **

**Once the transformation was done the leader and his followers now have the same red skin and black horns and red eyes as the wing demon but without his wings, tail and hoof feet. They all let out primal screams before all of kneel once. For a time the wing demon just look over them before saying something to his two Imps who in turn led the new human demons into the gate as the last one pass thought it. The wing demon turn look right at the video camera and smile just before walking into the gate and as soon as he did a river of demons flow into the gate room until the video want black. **

**Mr. Qunn (looking at John): that was a day ago caption Benson the group that you just saw was call "the people of dark one" a satanic cult that base on earth who believe that hell is the true haven. We don't know how such a group got their hands on the war bots they use or the location of the base as well the logical of the black code. But when the base didn't report in on time we cheek their video logs only to find the video you just saw since as you had already guess we stop all income ships that was head to the base as well set up a blockade in orbit to prevent anyone or anything from getting off that base or planted. Seeing that you are the only one had faced this enemy before and live. So the colonel and I hope that you will lead the team that is ready and waiting on the U.S.S. Washington that is now in orbit of the planted. **

**John got form his chair and made his way to small kitchen to get a bottom of Jim beam and small glass return to his chair and pour himself a dunk and shallow it before telling he will do it but under three condensing. **

**Col. Will Hidggers (looking at John with a hopeful look in his eyes): what are those condensing caption? **

**John (looking at them with hard look on his face): one no team. I will pick one ****marine**** to go in with me. Two if we find anybody alive we are send the back through levels that we clear and I want to be treated and off world and three if we can't shut down the gate I want the ok to destroy it. Now if agreed to those terms I will get ready to go. **

**Needless to they agreed to his terms and John took ten minters to get dress and pack. John wasn't all that surprises they had a hover car wait for them as they got in and pull off form John couldn't help think this was last time he would see his home again. But know that this mission had to be done or hell it's shelf will take over that poor planted and all its innocent souls will be lost with that thought he set his mind on the task on the one person he knew he can beat his life and soul on and the answer to that question put big small on his so much colonel Hidggers ask. **

**Col. Will Hidggers (confuses look on his face): ok why do you that smile on your face John? **

**John (sill smiling): because I just thought of the name of the marine I want to go in with me sir. **

**Mr. Qunn: who is? **

**John: Corporal Peterson **

**Col. Will Hidggers (shock look on his face): John are you sure that the pit bull is your choice? **

**John: yes sir, I'm sure. **

**With the that said the colonel turn and careful expand to his young counterpart that 5'9 186lb. 22 year old (36D-26-42) corporal Maxine "Pitt bull" Peterson is the toughest female marine that the core ever seen or had she had earn many medals and the respect of her follower marines and some officers who give her the nickname "Pitt bull" because when she is giving a target to kill she will not stop until it's dead but also she know to disobey orders at will which had cost her many of chances to go up in rank countless times. **

**Once they arrive at the colony the teleportation building they quickie made they in and to the gate room who already program to send them to the gate on the U.S.S. Washington. John never really like the ideal of cutting up all the atoms in your body and sending the through millions of miles of space and time only to be put back together like a grant jigsaw puzzlers but they don't the time to go by ship that he would like to do. So he said a quick and quite prayer to himself before walking through the gate only to see that he, the colonel and Mr. Qunn had made safe and whole. **

**Col. Will Hidggers (looking at him and shaking his hand): John me and Mr. Qunn have to go see where there any updates while we was away and also see we can found Corporal Peterson is at as well. In the mine time go get some food in you before get fitting up for your new armor son and if I don't get a chance to say this good luck and thank you Captain. **

**John (looking at him and doing the same): you don't have to thank me sir I'm just a marine who just got a job to do that all sir. **

**The colonel just smile a litter before giving John a sir lot who return in kind before him and his counterpart made his way out the gate soon follow by who quickie made his way to the mess hall. A long the way he pass a lot of his fellow marine who stand at attending as he walk by or ask for his take a picture with him or sign his name on something of their which he didn't mind especial when it young and very petty female marine who ask it. The chow was good but as bad he wanted to go back for second he knows that he need to his armor and gear ready. **

**As he walk into the armory John form a smile on his face as look around that hold all the firepower a marine could ever wanted before going to the armory offices who was sitting at his desk read a magazine that had "guns and girls" on it but drop it and stood attending as soon saw John standing at his desk. **

**John (with a small smile on his face): at ease son **

**The young marine did as he was told before taking a good look at him and said. **

**Armory marine (with big eyes): with no disrespect sir but you are Capt. John "the slayer" Benson? **

**John couldn't help but laugh a little at the nickname that his follower marines had given him after the true come out on what really happen on ****Deimos**** and ****Phobos****. **

**John (with smile on his face): yes, son I am but before you ask for a picture or autograph I need to fitted for my armor and get update on any new weapons or tech that come out once that is done I will take as many picture you want and sign anything you want now do we have a deal marine?**

**Armory marine (smiling): sir. Yes sir. **

**With that said the young Armory marine quickly led John to the armory fitting machine that took a compete scan of him before stated to make his armor and helmet that will take an hour to get done. Doing that time the young Armory marine fill him on how his new armor will work and repair it before showing that he can customize as well before showing him the list of weapons and gear. **

**Old Weapons **

**1. 9mm pistol **

**2. Single-barreled** **shotgun **

**3. Gatling gun**

**4. Rocket launcher**

**5.** **Plasma Rifle **

**6. BFG900 (bio-force gun) **

**7. Hand grenades**

**8. Chainsaw**

**New weapons **

**1. Laser pistol **

**2. Laser Gatling gun **

**3. Sub machine gun **

**4. Sub laser gun **

**5. Plasma Single-barreled** **shotgun **

**6. Plasma grenades**

**Gear **

**1. Repair kits for armor **

**2. Night vision **

**3. Med kits**

**4. Spider bots **

**John was very impress with new weapons but he decent that he pick with mix new and old started with the Sub machine gun as his main weapon as for secondly weapon is Single-barreled** **shotgun and for his backup a 9mm pistol and also decent to have his armor customize in the form of red, white, and black paint job with the black chest plate now had the logo the marines in white but on the top his back in red is his nickname and the bottom in white is the picture of the Grim Ripper with the words under it "Death to all who face me" **

**As soon it was finish John put on his new Armor and took good long at himself in mirror before telling Armory marine that did good job and ask. **

**John (smiling): now what you want first son some pictures or an autograph? **

**The Armory marine just for ask a photo with in his new armor that's all and John did just that before getting his gear and making his way out the Armory in his new armor just then he was call to bridge. Wasting no time he quickly made his way there were he greeted by the colonel Will Hidggers and Mr. Qunn who told them that it hasn't been no change and that they had found Corporal Peterson and she will be abroad soon and have her meet her in the ship war room were the trio are going to now. Once there the Colonel and Mr. Qunn ask John can show him the layout of the base while the wait for Corporal Peterson but John told them that it best for them wait on. **

**About ten minters later Corporal Peterson walk in the war room wearing the stander marine white shirt and green skintight pants with black combat boots that goes with her black buzz cut. Her outfit did nothing to hide the fact she had very curve** **body and ever with her boyish hair cut she have a face that will give most supermodels a run for their money but all this don't change the fact that she is one of the deadliest marine you will ever will face. **

**After shaking hand with the Colonel, Mr. Qunn and John they all set down before John ask Mr. Qunn that he shown her the same video that he saw. He did so and once the video was done John told her the same that Mr. Qunn have told early on that day before asking her. **

**John (looking at her): as you already guess Corporal I have some conditions** **before agreed to go this mission and one those condition is I get to pick one marine to go in with me I hope that marine would be you. I heard great deal about you and your skill set and you was the first and only one that I thought of So what you say Corporal Peterson are you willing to go walk into hell with me "Pitt bull"? **

**Max (with a big small on her face): it will be my honor and a pleaser to kick some ass in hell with the "Slayer" sir. **

**With that John turn the meeting over to the Colonel and Mr. Qunn who in turn quickly show them the layout of the base which is a six level underground base with five sub-levels in between levels with the gate room at the bottom and ship bay at the top that were he and his partner will start form and hopeful make their way down to the gate. But John knew that would easier say than done but got the feeling that his odds had just gating better. **

**Once that was done John took over and begin to show his new partner the enemies that will be facing in form of a video bio that he had Mr. Qunn made up while they was waiting for her to join them. **

**The first demon that he show her a the Imps have** **brown skin with spike all over their body that always comes in pars or group six or more who have the ability to thrown balls of fire at you. Second is the Demons or "hell gorillas" as John call them this big, pink, bulky, like gorilla ****monster**** with sharp teeth, two horns on its big head that sometimes come in pairs and can run very fast for their size. Specters are the cloak vision of the Demons that likes stay in dark places until they prey comes by. Number three demons on the list is Cacodemon is a giant and floating red one eyed ball of teeth and horns with the ability to thrown huge balls of fire at you. Number four is Lost souls or "hell fly's" as John call them is a floating human flaming skulls that fry at you to take hellish bites out of you until you are dead or you kill it and when they die they explode. **

**John told her that they are more but didn't have any of them on the video but he will fill her in on them when they make their drop. Now that was done the Colonel told that the ship is ready and waiting for them hanger bay six. So with that said John and Maxine quickly made the way out the war room to the hanger bays along the way they made stop at The Armory were got her armor and weapons before counter their way. **

**Once on the drop ship the lead pilot told them that it be a fifteen minters ride so John took that time her tell the about what happen to him a year ago and all the enemies that wasn't on the video as well he didn't want her to think of him as her commanding officer. **

**Max (looking at him with confuses look on her face): and how I suppose to think of you sir? **

**John (small smile on his face): just think of me as follower marine who are along for the ride. In fact I want to no longer call me sir or Captain it's just John. Now what do I call you seeing that we not are using rank anymore? **

**Max (smiling): well then you just call me Max. **

**John (smiling as well): well Max happy to have you along for this ride.**

**Now that was done John help Max put on her green, brown and black armor her brown chest plate had the logo of the marines in black on the top her back plate in is her nickname and the bottom in is the picture of a head brown pit bull with a green bow on the top it's head with the words under it say "head bitch of the pack." **

**As for her weapons John very surprise to see that all of them were energy weapons she told him when he see them in action he will know why she pick them The Plasma Rifle is her main weapon as for her secondly weapon is Plasma Single-barreled** **shotgun and for her backup a Laser pistol. **

**When their drop ship land just outside the base lording bay were they was greed by 108 Marine company who happy to see John and Max before the company command step in told them that they haven't see or hear anything as of yet. **

**John (talk though his helmet radio): I'm not surprises about that sir. Just make sure tell your man that if not us or a survivor with a N.C.T. (Non combating tag) on them come walk out those doors they are to open fire. **

**Company leader: oh don't worry about that caption they will Good luck to you both. **

**With that John and Max give the Company command a sir lot before making the short walk to the base loading bay doors that open just enough for them to go through before closing with a thunder sound. Once in they can that see the main power is offline but the** **Emergency lighting is working but in the low dim not helping them at point out friend from foe so with not much of a choice they turn on their helmet lights give them ten feet of sight. **

**John (on his helmet radio and careful looking with his weapon at the read): Man I wish I had this a year ago it would my things a whole lot easier. **

**Max (on her helmet radio and doing the same): ha! You telling me that you righter have a good flashlight over a good weapon? **

**John: no. I'm just saying it would easier to see what I'm shooting at then use the flash of gunfire as light. **

**Max (giggling a little): oh. **

**They search the ship bay form top and bottom only to find blood, dismember bodies and shell casting but no demons, war robots, use weapons or survivors. Once they place the dead bodies in body bags they countering they search into the decks to find more of the same and like before they clear the bodies. **

**But that change as soon they enter the first level which was the welcome arena four Imps jump out form empty stores window two of them lander in front of John and Max and other two behind them throwing fireballs as fast as they could catching John and Max in a deadly crossfire forcing them to stay in cover and blind fire at the Imps in fort and back of them trying kept them at bay just then John and Max heard a battle cry in Japanese as a male teenage arm only with a sword attacking the Imps that was behind them which give them the chance to attack the front Imps and that what they did John on loading his weapon into the Imp on the right of him while Max did the same on the one left. **

**Once they was down and dead John and Max turn just in time to see the sword swinger teenager killing the second Imp with one swing of his sword taking its head off while the first Imp body is silt in two on the floor. As John and Max slowly made his way to him they can see that the 5'5, 153lb 16 year old short black hair and brown eyes had seen his share of action by the fact he had claw marks on his chest, back and right leg they could see though his black t-shite and blue jeans. Just as soon reach they reach he fell to his knees with his sword falling next to him. **

**John (looking at him with his weapon lower): are you alright son? **

**Yong man (hold his hand over his eyes): yes, I'm fine I will be better if turn down those lights please. **

**Both John and Max just giggle at litter before turn down lights on the helmets. **

**Max (looking down at him with helmets dim light): that better kid? **

**Young man (moving his hand away from his face and): yeah who are you and where is the rest of your team? **

**John: I'm caption John Benson and these is my partner Corporal Maxine Peterson and hate to tell you his son this is it. Now I have to ask who are you and are there any there any other survivors on this level with you. **

**Ben (shaking his head): my name is Ben Yuan and no sir there is only the Oni here now. **

**Max (looking at John): the Oni? **

**John (looking at her before looking at Ben): that Japanese for demon. Well Ben thank you for helping us out now let's get you patch up and outer here.**

**With that said they help him up on his feet and move him into one the stores were it didn't take that long for Max to fix him up with her med kit while he told them that his father was one the security guards at the base they was a home when the first attack happen he told him if he is not back in a few hours he's to take our family sword and make his way out the base fast. **

**Ben (sitting on top a table): So when he didn't come back in time like he said I did as he wanted me to do. But when the Oni started show up I had hide in one the empty shop only to run in two brown Oni like the one we kill a few minters ago they are ones who give those claw marks but wasn't for my sword I would be dead now. **

**Ben stated to laugh a little and when stop Max ask him what was so funny? **

**Ben (with a smile on his face): I try not to be the stereotypic "Asian guy" ma'am I mend I make good** **grade but I'm not going to be my class Victorian and do like computers but I'm not a hacker. But instead of using a gun I like anybody who was born in this century but no ending up using an eight hundred year old sword to kill four demons form hell. **

**John (looking at him): hey, Ben don't dismiss your people heritage so easy kid. Us Marine sill are teach strategy form over a thousand years ago form all around the world some of it from your people. **

**Ben (looking down at his sword and then John): oh I didn't know that. Well I guess today I honor my father and my ancestors when I use my sword to send those Oni back to hell. **

**John (patting him on his back): that you did rookie that you did. Now let's get you to safe zone me and Max have to keep going to stop this or more innocent people will die. **

**Ben (getting off the table and picking his sword): well then sir I like to ask to join you then. **

**Both John and Max look at each other before John said. **

**John: look Ben me and Max here like you guts kid but you had no idea what you will face if you come with this are sure you want to do this I'm telling you now it will harder form here on out. **

**Ben (looking at them): form what I had seen you two could use all the help you can get sir. **

**Max (short laugh): well John I guess in this case three is not a crowd. **

**John (take his pistol out and handed to him): alright I see you made your mind but first I think you are going to need a little bit more firepower the your sword here take this rookie. That should hold until we reach the safe room on sub-level A. **

**Ben (taking and putting in back his jeans): thank you I won't let you guys down. **

**Max (smiling under her helmet): I got the feeling you won't Rookie and if you don't get yourself kill by the time reach the safe room I will give you the best blow job you ever had. **

**Ben (stun look on his face and looking at John as Max walk out the room): Hun?! She kidding with me right? **

**John (with a big smile on his face): no son I don't think she is. **

**With that said John walk out the room with sill shock Ben close behind but that all when John told him that will take point Max is second and Ben will take up the rear and did just that checking the rest of the arena for more demons so far no luck as the made their to the next arena. Max couldn't help to say. **

**Max (walking behind John with her weapon at the ready): Hey, Rookie can you stop staring at my ass and keep a look out for Oni as you call them. **

**Ben (looking at Max butt before looking around with his sword in his right hand and John pistol in the other): what!? Oh I'm sorry. **

**John (looking around with his weapon at the read with a short laugh as well): Max you can't blame the kid for looking. It can hard not look at that nice and juicy ass of yours. **

**Max (smiling looking over her should for a second): yeah I know. But I don't won't him to get kill because he was looking at my ass to hard before he gets that blow job that I promise him that all. **

**John just laughs little and Ben just had big smile on his as he kept look out. But when the door open to the next arena which is a parking lot they was welcome by six Imps, four zombie guards arm with pistols, two shotgun zombies who open fire on them all at the same time sending fireballs, bullets, and pellets frying at them that would had hit dead on if John haven't told Max and Ben to hug the wall as he open the door. The shotgun zombies was the first to by Max plasma rifle and John sub machine gun took out two of the four zombie guards and Ben got the other two with John pistols. **

**That just leave the Imps who now had back for the door and taking cover behind the cars and trucks like they were playing a game of peek- a-boo coming out of cover to throw their fireballs at them before getting back in but game come to quick end as Max set her plasma rifle on full auto and unloads into the cars that they was hiding behind causing them blow up killing the Imps. **

**As the careful walk over to be the Imps dead bodies and burnout cars John and Ben are happy not to be on the wrong end of Max plasma rifle. For the rest of the way they didn't have any more run in with demons or find any survivors. Once they reach the small lift that will take them down to sub-level A the ride down was short and sweet and when the big heavy doors close suit everyone let a sigh of** **relief. **

**The room was small but it did had everything a security workers need while they are between levers, a kitchen, bathroom, Amory, beds and video comm. **

**John (taking his helmet before looking at Ben and Max): ok now that we are safe for the movement I think it's time to get Ben here some armory and weapons before you giving him that reward Max. That's ok with you Ben? **

**Ben (with a small smile on his face): no. sir that's fine with me. **

**Max (taking off her helmet and giving Ben a sexy smile): once you get done I will be in the kitchen fixing us something to eat before hopping hitting the showers you can join there Rookie. **

**So with John lead Ben over to room Armory it take long for them to find a green Security armor (light armor) and helmet that fit him like a glove as well he follower John lead and pick his weapon with a mix of new and old stated Sub laser gun as main weapon a Single-barreled** **shotgun for his secondly and his backup is family sword saying to John. **

**Ben (looking at John as his place it on his back like a ninja): I don't have to worry running out of ammo sir. And as so I want kept honoring his father and ancestors with the kills he will make. If that alright with you sir? **

**John (smiling and picking up a pistol form the gun rants on the wall): that is fine kid but kept the pistol just in case we find another survivor. I just take this one for me. **

**Now that Ben and John are done they made their way to the kitchen where they find Max had just finish cooking some fry chicken and mash potato and placing them on the small table before go in the refrigerator and pull out two beers cans for John and her and a can of soda for Ben. Once everyone sat down Max was the one said the prayer over the food and them before they all dig in. Once every had their fill John told Max that he will clean up while they are having fun. **

**Max (giving John a quick kiss on the cheek before turn to Ben): thank you John ok rookie comes with me. **

**Ben did as he was told and follow her to the bathroom were she told him to undress her he did it didn't take long for him remove her white shirt and green skintight pants white socks and black army boots before getting her matching black bra and panties. Once done he couldn't help to look over Max curve and tone coco color skin** **body from head to toe for short time before he said. **

**Ben (with big eyes and soft voice): I know you get this a lot but I'm saying anyway man do you have one fucking body on you their ma'am **

**Max (giggle a little and looking into his eyes): yes, I do hear that a lot but never with ma'am at the end, but thank you for the complaint now let's get you out this. **

**Now it Max turn and wasted no time taking off his black t-shirt and blue jeans let him step out of pants and boxier before finishing with white socks and black low top shores to his seven inches rock hard dick to her lust full eyes who let him stepping out of pants and boxier before slowly falling to her kneels only to warp her lips around the tip before taking all of him to down causing him let groaned of pleaser but Max was just getting started moving slow at first but picking up speed until she almost a blur. It didn't take Ben long for him to reach his boiling point which he try to warn her but that warning fall on daft ears and a few seconds later Ben relist a big load of hot young cum into the Max mouth who suck him dry before relisting his now soften dick form her mouth before getting off the floor with the help of Ben. **

**Max (with a smile on her face): I told you that would be your best blow job every. **

**Ben (with a big smile on his face): my first and the best ma'am. Is there any way I can return the favor? **

**Max (big smile on her face and taking a bow): you're first huh? I'm not surprise about that well then I'm honor to be the one that pop your blow job cherry and as for return the favor let's save that for the next safe room. That way we both have something to look forward to okay Rookie. **

**Ben (sill smiling): yes, ma'am I can live with that. **

**Max: good, now let's hit the showers and bed us going to have long day ahead us tomorrow. **

**With that said Max and Ben got in their showers and a ten minters later they finish their showers and dry themselves with the towels before putting on a pair of black t-shirt and jogging pants that in there sizes that was also in the bathroom closet before making their way out of the bathroom. They find John waiting for them at the kitchen table having his second beer of the day. **

**John (putting his beer down and big smile on his face): there you two are I hope you guys left me some hot water. **

**Max and Ben just laugh at him before Max told him that they did and also telling him was to find the towels and spare clothes before and make his way to the bathroom for his shower. About ten minters later John come out wearing this outfit only to find that Max is waiting for him. **

**John (confuses look on his face): Max why are you still up? **

**Max (looking at him sitting at kitchen table): I have a question to ask you that all John. **

**John (sitting down next to her): oh. What on your mind Max? **

**Max (looking at him): do you think I was out of line for offering and giving him a blow job? **

**John (laughing a little): hell no. Max in fact I was surprise that's all you give him while you two was in there. **

**Max s(soft hitting him on the arm): hey! I did what I say I was going to do that it all I'm marine and a woman of my word not a slut thank you. Even do the kid did nicely offer to return the favor. **

**John (rubbing his left arm and smiling): Ok. Okay I believe you but I have to ask why didn't you take him up on that Max? **

**Max: because I told him that I will take him up on that when we to next safe room that why. **

**John: Oh. Now why did you ask your first question Max? You know on this mission I'm your partner not your C.O. (commanding officer).**

**Max: I know John But...**

**John (looking at her and hold his hand up): no but's as long as we are in this shit I'm your partner noting more or less that go's for the Ben too. Ok Max **

**Max: yes, sir. **

**John: good. **

**He said to her before telling her that he report in to colonel Hidggers and told him everything that happen so far need to say the was happy hear form them and as well like to talk to all of them before they head to level two. **

**The next morning John and Max was the first ones up while Ben was sill sleeping peaceful in his bed. John told Max that he will fix them breakfast while she check to see is there any gear they could use for today. About fifteen minters late John call Max and Ben for breakfast once everyone was sited it was John this time who said the prayer over the food and them before they all dig in. **

**This time they all help clear up the table before they put on their armor and weapons before John call colonel Hidggers on the video comm. **

**Colonel Hidggers (on the view screen): good morning. **

**All of them: good morning sir. **

**Colonel Hidggers: first off I like congratulate you two on making this far and we got all the bodies that you and Max bag yesterday. But I won't to know why didn't you take this Ben Yuan back to the safe zone? **

**John (standing and holding his helmet): I think it's best to let Ben to tell you why Sir. **

**With that John move out the way to let Ben to talk to his commanding officer who was shock to see a teenage civilian dress for war but push that a side begin telling him all that happen to him and why he wise to join John and Max on their mission. **

**Needless to say he was move by Ben story and his guts so much he did something that could get him in a lot of hot water that something is he made the sixteen year Ben Yuan a marine with the rank of private before wising them good luck before ending the call. **

**John and Max congratulate him before fill him on everything on the mission and the demons before Max show them what she find in the armory strongbox that had four Night vision chips that allow them to use Night vision with their helmets and six plasma grenades and hand grenades. **

**John and Max show Ben how to use the Night vision chip for his helmet and both grenades that each of them took three a price. Now that they had check the weapons and pack as much ammo as they could carry John, Max and Bed made their to the door that will leads to level two of the base and into unknown number of hell demons but didn't matter to Ben he got a favor to return to very sexy marine and noting will stop him in doing so. **

**To be continued on Level 2 **

**Rico note 2: I like to wise everyone a Merry Christmas and a very happy New Year and to let you all know I am not Dead or quit on my stories and will be posting updates very soon thank you and don't forget to review. **


End file.
